


its beautiful out today

by aqakita



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, tw alcohol ment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqakita/pseuds/aqakita
Summary: Farrah and Aja leave a house party early and end up going to the supermarket.





	its beautiful out today

The cool night air felt like it was cutting the bare skin of Farrah’s arms, but she didn’t care. One hand gripped tightly onto Aja’s, the other onto a baseball bat that she’d nicked from the house they’d just left. Fading into the background was the loud thump of the bass. Sure, a houseparty was a fun gig and the alcohol came free from the host, but it grew dull fast. That’s how they ended up leaving early, only tipsy and somewhat energized.

Crinkling the can in their hand, Aja tossed it carelessly over their shoulder, discarding it onto the tarmac.  
“You shouldn’t litter!”  
“Who the fuck cares? This street’s covered in shit anyway, plus we don’t live anywhere near here.”  
“It’s still bad,” Farrah pouted, squeezing their hand tightly.

This was an unfamiliar area here. They came in a car with Kimora and Eureka, but left them behind in lieu of their own little adventure. Neither of them really knew where they were going, but the heavy bat in her hand assured Farrah that they probably wouldn’t get attacked. This was a quiet neighbourhood anyway, bar the odd party. Plus, she knew that Aja was pretty tough - no one would want to mess with them.

They palmed the leather jacket, trying to find the pocket with their cigarettes, making Farrah snort at the hopeless, blind reaching.  
“Where the fuck are the pockets on this?” Letting go of the hand, they pulled the coat around, eventually retrieving the box. Putting the bat down on the floor, Farrah swiped a cigarette for herself, holding it between her lips as she lit it. When Aja brought one to their lips, she beckoned them close to light it for them. Reconnecting their hands, they continued down the street, leaving the baseball bat behind.

Most of the house lights were off, only the odd bedroom or living room fizzled a glow into the night. Streetlights sputtered fizzing, fading lights onto the concrete for a few paces, but after turning the corner, they were more consistent. They had the fortune of the full moon, so the paths were awash with lunar glow. It was a cold night for the end of April, and the condensation of their breath spiraled with the smoke.

As she started to shiver, Farrah tightened her grip on Aja’s hand, nails threatening to pierce the skin. A yelp, and the turn of an annoyed face, made her relent the grip a little. Her teeth were chattering, and the cigarette pursed between her lips shook slightly, giving away that she was weak to the still wintery air.  
“You want my coat?” Aja offered, more than ready to shrug it off.  
“Then you’ll be cold.”  
“I’ve got a hoodie under this, you’ve got a fucking vest on. I’ll think I’ll live.”  
“Thank you.”

Awkwardly, they shed the coat, which would’ve been simple if the pink haired girl let go of their hand straight away. A meek ‘sorry’ left her as took the hand back, stepping aside. The heavy leather was draped over her shoulders, and Aja smirked a little, finding her kind of cute in it. Though they weren’t much taller than her, the coat still appeared to dwarf her form. Farrah gasped a little, surprised at the weight of it, musing, “It’s like you’re carrying a whole cow on your shoulders.”  
“It’s fake leather.”  
“The metaphor works.”  
“It’s a simile.”  
“No it’s not, its a coat.”  
“I’ll take it back.”

Bumping her head against their shoulder, gripping her hand, Farrah giggled sweetly. The butt of her cigarette had been tossed onto the asphalt as they carried on down the street, occasionally checking the street names and looking for familiar landmarks. Farrah was sure that there was a supermarket near here, adamant that she’d drove past here and seen it. Aja wasn’t convinced, but they didn’t care enough to argue - it wasn’t like they could get any more lost.

Turned out she was right though, as they wandered through the desolate carpark to the binding lights of the store. 24 hour supermarkets were a blessing, and taking a trolley, Farrah asked if she could get in it.  
“First, we’ll get kicked out if you do that, so no. And you won’t be able to get back out of the trolley, which is bad for you, good for me when I leave you here.”  
“Aja!” Her yelp was followed by her covering her mouth, having startled the lonely deli counter worker.

The aisles were pretty barren, bar the odd late shopper just off the backshift, or the night shift restocking shelves. Farrah was still eyeing the cart like she could probably get in it, and Aja was putting all her focus into finding where the crisps had been moved to. They had control of the cart for obvious reasons, but rubbed it in her face by running with it, jumping so that they were wheeled across the slippery floor. The pink haired girl was having to jog to keep up, which was quite a sight in heels. Eventually, they succumbed to her noisy whines, slowing down and walking normally.

Much like a child, it didn’t really take much to distract Farrah - anything fluffy or brightly coloured seemed to snatch her focus. Like the good friend they were, Aja just let her go back and forth between things, though they refused to offer to buy any for her - they would have to pay for it. That didn’t mean they’d say no if Farrah actually asked politely for something, and didn’t just whine and hint. A squeal from the end of the aisle made them wince, and when they turned to look at the girl, they seen her holding a ridiculously large plush unicorn.

“I want this so bad, Aja!”  
“How old are you?” Admittedly, they kind of wanted it too.  
“If I say 5, can I have it?”  
“How much is it?”  
Farrah fumbled for the tag on its ear, “$40.”  
Aja’s face dropped - that was a lot of money to spend on something that wasn’t for themself. But the way she looked at them, blue eyes sweet and pleading, they could feel themselves breaking.  
“You know what… Fine.”

Plopping the furry horse into the cart, she attached herself to Aja’s side, hugging their arm and nuzzling her nose into their shoulder. As they made their way to the checkout, a shower of praises, around the area of ‘you’re the best’ and ‘you’re the sweetest’ spilled from her lips, and she leaned up to kiss their cheek, grinning as they turned away, flustered. Feeling an odd sense to save face, Aja grumbled, “Don’t tell anyone I got that for you. I don’t want them making a big deal out of it.”  
“Why not?” A silly question, really.  
“They’ll start asking stuff like, ‘are you two dating?’”  
“Why would they?”  
“I spent $40 on a stuffed horse for you.”

They fell silent as they reached the cashier, not speaking about it until they were outside of the store and alone. Farrah had an incredulous look on her face, because with what they said, she could make a decent inference. Perhaps she wasn’t the brightest, but she wasn’t oblivious. When Aja called a cab and they sat on the bench, Farrah slumped down beside them, hugging the plush tightly. She could see they were avoiding talking out of embarrassment.

“Why did you spend that much money on me?” Farrah was grinning like an idiot, and though Aja tried to look impersonal, they couldn’t help but smile a little in response.  
“Because you’re my friend.”  
“A lot of money to spend on a friend…” There was a cheeky but hopefully look plastered on her face.  
“Fine. Because I like you.”  
“Do you… love me?”  
“Don’t push it.”  
As the cab pulled up, Aja opened the door for her, waiting for her to get in. Hesitating when she reached their side, Farrah planted a light kiss on their cheek, smiling endearingly.  
“I feel like I shouldn’t have to say it, but… I like you too.”


End file.
